The Gardevoir Game
by talk.nerdy.2.me
Summary: Brock is mistakenly attacked by Nurse Joy and Gardevoir comes to his rescue. The lonely man realizes that all this time he's been searching for love in all the wrong places, but Gardevoir has a big secret and its not telling.
1. Chapter 1

Brock sat at the club slowly sipping his White Russian. He allowed the sensual flavors of the alcohol and cream to dance upon his tongue. Slowly with his eyes shut in satisfaction he swallowed the velvety substance. Tonight was the night, tonight _she _would be performing.

Nurse Joy accompanied by her ever familiar Chansey sang once a week at the Metro Club. And every week Brock would order a White Russian, and sit in the same spot in the back of the smoke-hazed club. The place was dark, damp, and pathetic. Filled with Rocket Grunts, burglars, and crooks of every type, the rundown establishment was not the former Pewter City gym leader's choice environment. But once a week, _she, _would sing in her clear and lovely soprano, and he couldn't stay away. Brock often times wondered why she chose to spend time here, it wasn't safe for a lady like Joy, maybe she was attracted to the danger, maybe she could be whomever she wanted here, where they didn't question her or even know her name, or maybe she was really was dark and mysterious underneath all the cheer.

Brock took another sip of his beverage savoring it. The announcer, a small man with a gold tooth and sleazy air about him came up and announced "Katya" as the next performer.

"Ladies and gents you know the rules. No violence towards the performers at any time, if you have a problem wit' 'em wait till after they're through and take 'er up outside," he wheezed.

Brock watched the man's pathetic attempt at laughter and tapped his fingers on the table impatiently. Finally once he had caught his breath he exited the stage and Nurse Joy walked on. Brock was mid-sip into his drink and almost choked when he saw her. She sure didn't look like her regular self. Her flaming locks were down and cascaded around her face, she wore a tight, black miniskirt, and an even tighter red and black corset which emphasized her large breasts. Every man in the room clapped and whistled, and Brock felt a familiar warmth spread through his groin. He gripped the table as the erection took full form.

Joy sauntered over to the mic and introduced herself as "Katya" with a fake Russian accent. Chansey was nowhere in sight, instead, to Brock's curiosity, a Gardevoir hit the music play button and Joy began to sing. Her voice wasn't spectacular but it was better than average, even so no one in the room was paying any attention to that particular asset. All too soon the music number was over and she exited the stage.

Brock stood up, put on his coat, and walked out the door. He waited until Nurse Joy remerged wearing a long, black, trench coat in an obvious attempt to cover up her outfit.

"Hey there, I wanted to say I really enjoyed your performance, _Katya_," Brock said with a wink.

Joy looked at him uncomfortably, "Thanks," she replied turning to go. Brock saw her clutching something in her pale hand.

"Do you think I could walk you home?" Brock questioned admiring her beautiful face.

Joy ignored him and turned to go, suddenly one of her six inch heels caught on a sewer grate and she began to fall. Brock reached out and caught the nurse. They both fell to the ground he on top of her. She screamed not knowing he had tried to help her, and opened her hand to reveal a bottle of pepper spray. She pressed the release button and shot the liquid straight into Brock's half closed eyes. He yelled, feeling a horrendous pain spread from his eyes to his other senses. He felt as if he couldn't breathe.

Joy stood up and ran, as Brock lie withering on the cold concrete ground.

Suddenly a Gardevoir appeared, it had been watching the entire spectacle.

"Gard…" it trailed off, watching the man.

Suddenly Gardevoir used hypnosis and Brock's world went totally black.

He awoke in the middle of the night, his vision was still blurry, but he was no longer in pain. A smooth salve had been spread over his eyes and he was lying on a mossy bed.

"Gard-gardevoir," he heard faintly.

"…Y-yes?"

"Oh good, you are conscious once more," the Gardevoir said telepathically in a cheery ambiguous voice, "I didn't want to startle you."

"You-you can talk?" Brock said in amazement, "Who are you?"

"Don't fret, I'm merely using psychic, I tried before but you were in too much pain to receive any messages, now that you are stable once more I am capable of communicating with you in a manner which better suits us both. I am a Gardevoir, but you may call me Sequoia," the Gardevoir said cheerily.

"Sequoia? But-but you are a Pokemon," Brock said shaking his head.

"Yes, and you are a human, but do you hear me calling you human? Of course not Brock, that would be rude, I think we'll both be grand friends and friends do not use such rigorous formalities."

"How do you know my name?" Brock questioned, still slightly dazed.

Gardevoir smiled, "You really are a thick one aren't you? I am a psychic type Pokemon, I've already unlocked most corners of your frontal lobe, and your long term memory has been quite interesting to browse through!" It said excitedly.

"Hey now, friends don't just sift through each other's brains either," Brock mumbled ignoring Sequoia's enthusiasm.

"Oh, you're quite right, I am sorry, it's just been so long since I've had another semi-intelligent sentient being to converse with, I seem to have forgotten my manners, I'll stop." Sequoia said blushing.

"You're pretty cute when you blush," Brock chuckled.

Sequoia's face reddened even more. "Perhaps we should get some rest, you are not nearly recovered enough after that vicious woman attacked you."

Brock sighed, "Hey now she isn't vicious, she just thought I was going to hurt her, I should have been less aggressive, especially considering the area we were in," suddenly Brock thought of something. "Hey, now I recognize you, you were the Gardevoir in the club!"

Sequoia nodded, "Yes, my trainer was the club manager but he released me after the show," it said quietly.

Brock could tell Sequoia didn't wish to talk about it and he let it go, "Well we should sleep," he yawned.

Sequoia nodded. It looked around and was prepared to go and lie on the hard ground, but Brock saw this. He sighed, "Come here," and the Pokemon confusedly floated over to him. He scooted over and patted the warm moss next to. Blushing, Sequoia lowered itself to the ground, carefully avoiding the man's body, and soon they both fell into an awkward sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Brock awoke the next morning feeling groggy and out of sorts. For a moment he had forgotten what had happened and where he was. He closed his still swollen eyes and listened to the sounds of the cavern.

All of a sudden he felt a warm hand on his groin. It caressed his morning hard-on through his thick pants, the strokes were pleasurable, and he shuddered. It had been so long since he felt the touch of a woman.

_This has got to be a dream _he thought to himself, _a damned good one. _

A moan escaped his lips as the hand continued to stroke his erection. The fluid movements became faster and faster, eliciting more pleasurable noise from the trainer. He felt his hips thrusting in motion with the hand, and he felt himself swiftly approaching orgasm.

He clutched the ground on either side of him, his breathing heavy and uneven. Brock felt the pleasure mounting, and he cried out loudly as he came, his seed thoroughly wetting through his boxers. His hands dug into the hard ground and he felt a sharp pain as a rock cut his left index finger.

_Pain? Then it wasn't a dream…but…who? _He thought as he sat up suddenly.

"Sequoia! Oh God, what…what just happened?" he questioned horrified as he saw the Pokemon leaning over him, its hand still slowly stroking his limp member.

"You said out in your sleep you were horny, and it is my job to please my master," it said smiling coquettishly.

"I'm-I'm not your master," Brock fumbled, he tried to feel disgust but instead a keen curiosity as well as a shocking lust filled him. "What you did was wrong what I did was wrong."

Sequoia laughed, "Wrong? Perhaps if I was a Zubat or an Onyx, but I am a highly intelligent being, you and I are on the same playing field, I see nothing wrong with what just happened."

Suddenly a thought dawned on him, "Why did you bring me here?" Brock questioned angrily.

To Brock's slight disappointment Sequoia stopped jerking him off and stood up, "I was very lonely at that place, my trainer caught me with one fetish in mind and when he decided he was done with me I was tossed out into the cold. I watched you every week coming into the club, always alone, always in the dark. I could sense your loneliness it was just like my own. I decided then and there that you and I could live together and never be lonely again," it said as tears began to leak down its exquisite face.

Brock watched as the Gardevoir sobbed. He felt suddenly remorseful at pushing it. "Come here," he sighed as he pulled Sequoia to him and held it tightly. The Pokemon ceased its crying and allowed itself to be comforted. Suddenly it looked up at him shyly. Brock noted the delicate bone structure, the lovely curves of its face, and began to feel himself getting hard.

Sequoia gently pressed its mouth against his. Tentatively Brock eased his tongue into its mouth. A small gasp of pleasure escaped the Gardevoir's mouth, and the kissing became more frenzied. Brock pushed Sequoia onto its back and climbed on top of the Pokemon. He ran his hands over its bosom, fingering the nipples. His mouth moved from Sequoia's mouth to its breasts and he began to suckle. Sequoia racked its claws over his back as it bucked underneath his tongue. His other hand roamed up the Gardevoir's skirt and over its slim legs.

Sequoia sat up and pushed Brock onto his back, it moved his hands up to its small breasts once more and slowly undid the top button of Brock's jeans. It smiled at him as it lowered its head down to his engorged shaft. Slowly it licked one side of his penis and then the other. The Gardevoir used tantalizingly short strokes with its tongue, starting at the head and moving lower to his balls. Brock moaned, "Please, harder," and on command Sequoia took half of his length in its mouth. It began to simultaneously suck and move its head up and down.

"Oh God," Brock sighed, thrusting his hips. He arched his back as waves of pleasure ran over every inch of him.

"Sequoia, I'm, I'm going to cum!" he groaned as he spilled his load into the Pokemon's petite mouth. Bits of cum fell from its mouth onto his penis and the Gardevoir looked up at him satisfactorily as it swallowed. Brock went to wipe off his penis but Sequoia stopped him, "No let me," it communicated as it licked the gooey substance off of his shaft.

Sequoia took its time as Brock bucked under its tongue. The Gardevoir climbed over to him and lay down.

"Let me do you now," Brock suggested tracing circles on the Pokemon's abdomen with his finger.

"No, I'm far too small…you know down there," it blushed.

Brock grinned devilishly, "That's why I've got a tongue."

He began to kiss the Pokemon's belly and moved his head down farther and farther.

"No, really, I'm fine," the Gardevoir moaned with an edge of panic, his touch felt incredibly good and it didn't want it to end.

Brock pulled the Pokemon's long skirts to the side and lowered his head, just then-

"What, what on, what is that?" he cried out.

"I was going to tell you, I just wanted to make sure you loved me first," Sequoia said feeling tears of shame spring to its eyes. "My last master used to dress me up in frilly costumes and lace when I was a Ralts and a Kirlia. He would take pictures and masturbate in front of me. He was waiting till I evolved until it went farther, it would be more pleasurable that way he said. But after my final evolution he realized…and then he kicked me out, saying how disgusting I was. Please understand, you and I are alike, we belong, we've both known hurt" it said covering its face.

"How is this possible?" Brock said feeling sick.

"Everyone assumes we're all female, it's not true, we can't all be female," Sequoia said miserably.

Brock stood up and vomited. What had he done?

"I'm leaving," he whimpered wobbling as he stood up.

"If-if you leave me I'll tell everyone. I'll tell them how you had sex with an animal! No one will look at you with respect ever again!"

Brock stopped dead in his tracks. It was right, he would be mocked, ridiculed, deemed a monster. "You're right," he said quietly, pulling a pocket knife out of his pocket. He turned towards Sequoia.

"What are you going to do? Death would be better than the loneliness anyway," he said sadly prepared to meet its fate.

Brock walked over to the Pokemon and bent down. Sequoia shut his eyes tightly waiting for the pain, it felt a warm liquid ooze all over it. He opened his eyes and saw that Brock had slit his own wrists and lay dying in front of him."

"No, why would you do that!" Sequoia cried out, as blood seeped all over the soft green moss of the cave floor.

"I-I don't really know, I think perhaps I fear the loneliness of the social rejection I'd face far more than I do death," he said weakly with his last breath.

Sequoia's heart raced. He felt no form of life coming off his former lover. He stood up and looked out the cave entrance, once again shoved back into the dark loneliness that encompassed his soul.


End file.
